WARRIORS
"WARRIORS" ( , Woriāzu) is the fourth Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime, performed by Yuichi Ikusawa. It debuted on November 19, 2002, and aired during episodes 132 to 189. It was replaced by "OVERLAP" in episode 190. Changes * Episode 145 - The ending shot of the Battle City Semi-Finalists is replaced by a shot of Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler looking up at Alister, Rafael and Valon, with Dartz in the background. * Episode 185 - The quick shots of Mai Valentine are replaced by shots of Vivian Wong, Zigfried von Schroeder and Leon von Schroeder, respectively. The ending shot is replaced by a group shot of Yugi Muto and his friends. Videos TV Version Full Version Characters * Yugi Muto * Yami Yugi * Pharaoh Atem * Seto Kaiba * Priest Seto * Téa Gardner * Joey Wheeler * Bakura Ryou * Tristan Taylor * Duke Devlin * Mai Valentine * Dartz * Rafael * Valon * Alister * Yami Marik * Mokuba Kaiba * Rebecca Hopkins * Zigfried von Schroeder * Leon von Schroeder * Vivian Wong Duel Monsters Lyrics Romaji= Yurete iru omokage ni bokura no negai eien ni hateshinai Itsu shika ikiru tame ni okizari ni shita shiawase Itsuwaru koto de sugatte odotteta tada no maboroshi ni Hitomi tojita shikai no hate de kimi no egao sagashiteta Yurete iru omokage ni bokura wa yume idaki kakenuketeku sou Itsu no hi ka mune ni shimatteta kono omoi mo ichido nigirishimete ima Koyoi mo mure o nashite tatakaioeta senshi-tachi Ikutsu no toki o koereba kotae o bokura wa mitsukeru no? Tooi sora no mukou ni tsuzuku mihatenu yume ga naiteru Yurete iru omokage ni bokura no negai eien ni hateshinai sou Koboreteku ikutsu mo no namida nugutte wa ashita o mezashite yuku Itsuka ienakatta koto kyou wa kimi ni sasagetai Yurete iru omokage ni michibikareru mama kakenukete yukou Sou mune ni shimatteta kono omoi mo ichido nigirishimete ima Mekurumeku jidai no naka kore kara mo kitto aruite yuku darou |-| English= In the flickering image, our wish will never end Before I realized it, I abandoned happiness so that I can live By lying, I clung onto a mere illusion and danced in it At the edge of my view behind closed eyes, I was searching for your smile We’ll embrace our dreams and run through the flickering image, yes Now I’ll grasp my feelings that I shut away one day in my heart once more The warriors have finished fighting as a group tonight How many ages do we need to pass before we can find the truth? An unfulfilled dream, stretching across the distant sky, is crying In the flickering image, our wish will never end, yes I’ll wipe away my many spilling tears and aim for tomorrow I couldn’t say those words that day, but I want to present them to you today Let’s run through the flickering image while guided by it Yes, now I’ll grasp my feelings that I shut away one day in my heart once more In the blinding era, surely we’ll walk on from now, too, right?Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4th Opening Theme – WARRIORS |-| References Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Songs